Iremi
Iremi is one of the main protagonists of the series. She likes to change clothes often, and spends money like water. With apparent cruelty, Iremi often beats on companions and enemies alike, including Enzu, her best friend, and Edermask. However this is only in jest and she actually cares a great deal for her companions and would do anything to pretect them. Iremi's incredible magical talent and high-strung personality make her an entity most are incapable of ignoring. 'Appearance' Iremi has red hair and eyes. Her clothes change throughout the story and are often seen as clownish, but after Edermask gives her hair pins, she always wears them. In season two, she wears one of the hair pins, as she appears to have lost one of them. After the time skip, Iremi is a beautiful and petite young woman, though it is said she looks much younger than she is. Her hair has grown out, and she is slightly shorter than Enzu much to her chagrin, though she was the taller one when they were children. 'Volume 1' ''Story'' Born and raised in the forest town of Adat, Iremi lived with her grandmother for most of her childhood. Due to her friendship with Enzu, she ended up leaving the forest with them in order to travel the world. Along their journey, Iremi has a crisis of faith when she witnesses Edermask mercilessly slaughter two of Janus' agents. http://www.mangareader.net/magician/25 After a slight confrontation with Edermask, Iremi indicates that she disagrees with Edermasks brutal method and will find a way to change in, thus regaining her vigor in the group. Once the group makes their way into the Magic City of Tisea, Edermask buys Iremi a Magical Fire-resistance necklace in order to protect her from her elemental opposite. http://www.mangareader.net/magician/27/14 Being left to explore to city with Enzu and a sackful of gold, Iremi goes on a spending spree, acquiring a new outfit and many additional accessories before being robbed by a thief named Dirt. After chasing down and destroying the thiefs hideout, Iremi finds a stone tablet that makes mention of a clan of immortals. This gives the crew their next destination. Before leaving the city, Edermask decides to purchase and give Iremi a set of brass hair pins. http://www.mangareader.net/magician/37/24 'Volume 2' Eight years after separating from Edermask, Iremi, Enzu, and Matthew have grown considerably. Enzu is now a master swordsman, Matthew has been practicing swordsmanship, and Iremi has continued increasing her magical power. To earn money (used mostly for Iremi's spending sprees), the group have become bounty hunters, however most of their time is spent trying to locate Edermask with Iremi as their new leader. This task has become much harder due to the increasing amount of Edermask imposters that have been popping up. After taking down another imposter, the group travels to meet up the merchant Ajussi from their childhood. When they arrive they discover that Ajussi is now very a rich and influential. This visit is very hard for Iremi at first since she had blamed him during most of her childhood for Dirt's death and their seperation from Edermask. Howver she puts this aside and actually comforts Ajussi when he is informed of Dirt's death. After telling him about their search for Edermask Ajussi offers to begin searching as well and convinces them to stay the night and rest. The next morning they set sail for Iremi and Enzu's hometown for a visit in one of Ajussi's largest ships. As soon as they arrive, Iremi excitedly greets her grandmother who she hasn't seen in two years while Enzu comments on her childish behavior. After greeting Enzu and Matthew her grandmother invites them into her home. Soon after Wandra comes to greet them and invite them all to dinner. As they begin eating Keita (Iremi's grandmother) asks if they have found Edermask yet, so Iremi explains their circumstances. After hearing Enzu say that they need a lead, Wandra recommends that they go to the library in Magic City and try to get information there since that place in known for its vast amounts of available knowledge and offers to write them an introduction. She then asks to hear about there travels since she rarely leaves the village. Magical abilities Forest magic. Able to draw her power from nature. Forest Protection This spell allows Iremi to provide herself and others with protection from physical and magical attacks. She displayed incredible proficiency with this as a child during an ambush when she had to shield herself, Enzu, and Dirt from Edermask's power while he tried to free them. She shocked not only her friends but their opponents as well when she was able to do so for quite some time, a feat that proved impossible for the dozens of adult magicians that had been gathered who had tried to contain Edermask's power, forcing the enemy to retreat. Spells Iremi only knows Forest magic spells currently and has only demonstrated her lightning magic once with a wordless spell. Forest's Calm The user begins the chant, to calm someone and make them relax. With the power of the green forest, I, Iremi, summon the power of spirits, '' ''and give to you, who is shaking in fear, the forest's calm. Wall Iremi uses this spell as a defensive measure to provide cover for herself and her allies by creating a wall of roots. Summon Iremi summons two beautiful spirits, Kashimilhon and Yenasnabuen to immobilize her opponents and put them to sleep. She claims this as her best spell and it takes at least a minute to cast. In the Forest of Truth, she casts this easily because of all the mana swirling around. She has a very good relationship with the two spirits, and whenever she summons them they immediately shower her with affection and fight for her attention. Iremi, however finds this embarassing and usually ends up yelling at them. Even so, she has absolute faith in their abilities and calls them her "kids". They automatically didn't like Edermask since during their first meeting he questioned why Iremi left her opponent alive, and later while they were speaking to Iremi he told her to bring him his coat to cover Matthew. They saw this as being beneath Iremi and threatened to teach Edermask a lesson. Borrowing the forest's natural strength, '' ''I pray for the elements within this region, '' ''One that robs the body of freedom, '''Kashimilhon'.'' One who puts all into a deep slumber, '''Yenasnabuen'.'' I call upon them. More runes follow this as well as several magic circles which appear on the ground. She is later capable of using the Spirit of Sleep, Yenasnabuen to grow flowers that puts her opponents to sleep for at least half a day. After the timeskip it seems that Iremi has drastically increased the number of spirits she has contracts with. During the first battle against Lord Modern's soldiers, she summons nine spirits with a single spell to create a monstrous being capable of using all nine spirits powers easily. Iremi later brags that the being is not a lifeless doll or golem but that ever single piece of it is controlled by her manually, while for most normal magicians, controlling a few roots proves to be a difficult and intricate process I, Iremi, call upon the might of the forest... I summon the elemental spirits that dwell within ''Sillavionne with eminent strength.'' ''Galaglenne, one who confines all.'' From the dark chaos and shadows, '''Kartelluine'.'' Shining bright like a jewel, '''Yullnie'.'' ''Kallkadian of bewitchment.'' ''Yenasnabuen, who puts all into deep slumber.'' ''Nauctious, who guides growth and regeneration.'' ''Kashimilhon, who steals all freedom.'' ''Ennimoiseum of memories.'' ''Answer my call.'' Later on while talking with Molly, Molly realizes that Iremi doesn't even know basic things about magic, and realizes that everything she does is her natural talent or spells she herself made up. Molly goes on to say that for magicians, having a contracted spirit is a source of pride and that you can only have one. This confuses Iremi since she herself has many. Runes Iremi is one of the few people in the world who can read and understand runes with magic. It is genetic but skips many generations, as the last one with the same ability came 12 generations before her. That woman was probably known as the Witch of the South. Though it can be hard and tiring for her and takes up a lot of energy to read and understand the runes, she contributes greatly to Edermask's search with her ability. The Seal Iremi appears to have a very powerful seal on her magic, put on her when was a child. Her ability to read runes is part of this seal. When Iremi falls unconscious during the fight with 'shashe dow,' a very powerful magician who shares Edermask's appearance, her true power is temporarily brought forth. Iremi, without the seal, is the only magician capable of using all the magical elements, and it is likely her ancestor was the same. Enzu jugded Iremi's lightening attack during that one incident with shadow to be more powerful than Edermask's. Category:Characters Category:Magicians